One, Two, Slendy's Coming for You
by Anymousse Rox
Summary: What's a girl to do when she's lost in the forest with a strange creature stalking her? Collect pages, stay away from that thing, and try to find her way home, that's what. I made the cover picture on DA Muro.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Slender-Man, the game Slender, or Neosporin.**

A/N: Gosh, it's been what, two years since I last wrote a story? Way too long. I've been thinking about writing this for a while though, and I finally got inspired enough to actually do it. Enjoy~!

Word count: 695. _

_**Someone's POV**_

_ 'It's __**watching**__ me.'_ I thought, the hairs on my neck standing up in terror. I shook my head as I ran; telling myself not to think such thoughts when I know it will only cause me to panic.

'_Why am I here, how did I get here, how long have I been here, where even __**IS**__ here?'_ All of these unanswered questions ran through my head at an alarming pace, causing me to be even more confused.

I heard the slight crunch of twigs snapping underneath my feet, my uneven and labored breathing, but strangely enough, nothing else. No sounds of birds chirping, or something even as trivial as the sound of a squirrel making a mad dash towards a tree. I haven't stumbled across any other living things, actually, unless you could call _it_ a living thing. The outlandish, surely over eight feet tall creature that I only catch glimpses of in my peripheral vision, clad in a raven colored suit and blood red tie. And were those _tentacles_ I saw protruding from its back?

When I first saw _it_, I thought that _it_ was only my imagination. I've always been rather paranoid, so it wouldn't have been the first time I saw horrifying monsters only to discover it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. Yet, I saw _it again, and again, and again,_ until I forced myself to come to terms that _it is_ actually there. There actually _is_ a pale white, faceless, terrifying being silently following me through these woods. Said being actually _is_ leaving me terrible notes that will surely give me nightmares, well, if I find my way out of this forest and somehow succeed in going back to my abode.

I have two horrifying notes so far, the first one a stick figure of _it_ walking through the forest. The second is a slightly more detailed, if you could even call it detailed, drawing of _it_, and surrounding _it_ is the repeating word **'No'**. I have a feeling something will happen if I continue to collect these puzzling pages, perhaps I will find my way out?

As I stumbled through the forest I desperately looked around, hoping to find anything, anything at all that might aid me in getting away from _it_. My eyes widened and I choked out a sob when I saw that hellish _thing_ near a large tree, nowhere near me luckily. I turned ninety degree's and walked away from _it_, praying it'll be a long, _long_ time before I see _it_ again. I allowed my mind to wander as I scanned over my surroundings.

"Perhaps that creature is trying to help me?" I murmured, letting out a bitter laugh afterwards. "Then again, that is unlikely seeing as it's leaving me notes, and sadly I'm not talking about love letters."

Then I tripped on air. Who even _does_ that? That only happens in awkward stories, I thought. Apparently not, though, seeing as it just happened. Curse my clumsiness, making me fall down in terrible situations. I threw my hands out in front of me before I fell, wincing when I skinned my palms and knees. I slowly got up, looking down to assess how badly I was hurt, and luckily I was only slightly bleeding. Nothing I need to bandage, but if, no, _when_, I go home I should put Neosporin on.

I looked around warily as I moved a lock of black hair away from my face, hoping not to see the thing I'm now dubbing Slender-Man, for it is rather slender and would make a petty high school girl jealous, in front of me. Frankly, I couldn't care less if Slender-Man was behind me; it would've hurt me already if it intended to 'stab me in the back'. Instead of seeing a tall mannequin like figure, I see an opening in the trees. A grin slid its way onto my face and I ran towards the treeless area, hoping to find a road or a trail to lead me back to civilization, only to find an eerie building.

I glared at said building, and said rather eloquently, "Oh _hell_ no."


End file.
